


you're what my world revolves around

by blankcamellia



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, I love them being cute, Kisses, M/M, No Angst, hence all the fluff, i just want them happy, lots of them - Freeform, who I am?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankcamellia/pseuds/blankcamellia
Summary: KyomoHoku soft and cute (with a hint of comfort) drabbles for your needs.Current number of drabbles: 5
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been able to word vomit anything on the chapter fic or anything for the exchange lately but I figured I could write some drabbles at least. 
> 
> Special thanks to my love Niña, Rena, and wifeeyy Erucchii for helping me with prompts ♥ iluuuuuuu ♥

**001.**

He heard Taiga’s cute squeal from the living room when he entered the apartment. The older was curled up on the couch, reading some new volume of a manga Hokuto hasn’t seen before. When he heard Hokuto approach, he looked up from his book and smiled brightly at the younger.

“Welcome back!”

Hokuto smiled back as he walked up to the back of the couch, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend on the forehead. He brushed the strands of hair away from Taiga’s face as the older stretched his neck to not lose contact after the kiss.

“You’re so needy,” Hokuto chuckled as he leans back to kiss him again.

“Hey, listen. You can’t come here, kiss me on the forehead just _once,”_ Taiga pouted as he put down his volume on the side to use both of his hands to cup Hokuto’s face. “One kiss isn’t enough, you know that.”

Hokuto simply hummed in response, letting Taiga pull him down to kiss him on the lips instead. They shared a few slow and soft kisses before Hokuto climbed over the couch to join Taiga more comfortably.

He rested his head against Taiga’s shoulder when they parted for air, and looked over at the manga Taiga was reading.

“What’s it about?” he asked, slightly curious about what caught his boyfriend’s attention and made him squeal so cutely earlier.

Taiga turned to him with sparkling eyes and the moment he started to talk about it, Hokuto knew he was going to listen for a long time. He didn’t mind it though because one of his favorite Taigas is the one who talks passionately about his interests.

“Is there any ship you’re rooting for? Or any favorite?” Hokuto asked when Taiga finished his long-winded and emotional explanation about the series.

“Not in particular, I think?” Taiga pondered for a moment before he smiled. “Oh, I know.”

“Hmm?”

Then, Taiga leaned down and kissed him again, prying his mouth open for a more heated kiss. Before he could respond properly and push Taiga against the couch, Taiga pulled back, licking his lips.

“Us. We’re my favorite ship.”

Hokuto didn’t bother correcting him that they weren’t in the series but he agreed. They’re his favorite ship too.

* * *

**002.**

Everyone has their good and bad days, and they come and go. Most of the time, they try to accommodate the best they can whenever someone is having it bad but sometimes it’s hard.

It’s especially hard when you have to watch your boyfriend stumble inside the rehearsal room with the darkest bag under his eyes you’ve ever seen, as well as unkempt hair.

Taiga tries his best to keep his hands to himself when Hokuto tiredly greets the others first. He just wants to hug his boyfriend and make sure he can relax and catch up on some sleep but they have rehearsals for their coming performances. They’ve barely had time lately to get together all of them to rehearse together, and while they know it’s going to be okay in the end, they still want to make use of the time they have together.

While he knows that the others wouldn’t mind him worrying over Hokuto, they haven’t said anything out loud about their current relationship, and he knows that Hokuto doesn’t want any unnecessary attention. He still wants to hug Hokuto so badly right now but he guesses he has to wait until the day is over and they can head home together. Then, he can give Hokuto all the cuddles, attention, love, and comfort that he wants and that Hokuto deserves.

It’s why it surprises him when Hokuto walks up to him from behind and kisses him on the cheek, just like he usually does when they’re alone.

“Taiga…” Hokuto’s voice is slightly hoarse, probably from the lack of sleep and extended drama shootings. He wraps his arms around Taiga and nuzzles his face into the crook of his neck. “Hug…”

“Hokuto? Wait, what are you—“ he tries to push Hokuto away slightly, worried about the looks they might get but the taller is insistent on clinging onto him. He quickly gives up and ruffles Hokuto’s hair instead, earning a cute whine.

Hokuto must be exhausted to the core to walk up to him like this and not care about the others.

“Come here,” Taiga whispers as he turns around in Hokuto’s hold to embrace him properly. Hokuto’s whole weight against him is nothing new and he’s used to Hokuto being clingy when they’re alone. He’s not quite sure how to handle it with the others around though. “We have to rehearse too, okay?”

“Don’t want to, want to hug, want you,” Hokuto mumbles into Taiga’s skin. It’s so hard to keep a professional front when Hokuto acts like it’s the end of the world. Taiga notices the others giving them questioning looks and he tries to tell them he’ll explain everything later. At the same time, he’s also caressing Hokuto gently as his boyfriend just hangs onto him.

“We can hug later, as much as we want?” Taiga tries to reason with Hokuto, even if he knows it’s a lost cause already.

“Matsumura! Get in line!” Their choreographer yells at them, not quite angry, more like already done with life. It’s not like they’ve given their choreographer an easy time. Hokuto usually is the easy one who listens and follows instructions.

Hokuto reluctantly lets go of Taiga but not before tugging on his sleeve to hold his hand briefly. Then, he goes to his position, running his hand through his hair to wake himself up more, and Taiga just misses Hokuto already.

It doesn’t take long before Hokuto is back by Taiga’s side though. The moment they get a moment to rest, Hokuto shuffles back to Taiga like a lost puppy and wraps his arms around the older.

Taiga simply lets Hokuto cling onto him as he goes through the dance steps the best he can with his boyfriend hanging around him. Hokuto somehow swings with him on autopilot, and when he watches the two of them in the mirror, he finds it kind of cute.

When the choregrapher calls them over the next time for the next set of moves, they don’t even bother to yell at Hokuto. Hokuto follows the steps the best he can while he’s leaning his head on Taiga’s shoulder.

“Why don’t you go and rest?” Taiga asks when they’re both going through the hand movements together, Hokuto’s moving slowly beside his. He glances at Hokuto in the mirror, who looks up with a frown from his neck.

“Do you want me gone that badly?”

Hokuto starts to draw back and Taiga knows that he misunderstood.

“No, that’s not it,” he quickly replies, catching Hokuto’s withdrawing hands, pulling them back around him. “I just worry about you, that’s all.”

He plays with Hokuto’s fingers as he feels Hokuto returning back to the crook of his neck. Hokuto presses a chaste kiss to his neck that sends shivers through Taiga’s body.

“I really don’t want to let you go,” Hokuto mumbles.

“Then, don’t.”

* * *

**003.**

Taiga happily skips the whole way from the car to their dressing room, humming a bright tune as he greets every junior and senior on his way. It’s nothing unusual actually, he’s just in great spirits today for no reason at all.

Okay, maybe not no reason at all. His musical is starting again, and the rehearsals have been going amazing. It feels great to be back in his game again, and while he loves working with the rest of the group, working alone is satisfying in another way. It makes him feel strong and confident in himself and his own ways.

He greets the others loudly as he opens the door to their dressing room, earning a bone-crushing hug from Juri who automatically matches his good mood with some praise. Yugo gives him a perfect high-five and Shintaro shows him a weird dance that he easily matches.

Jesse is over by Hokuto’s side, and from what Taiga can see, Hokuto is showing Jesse something on his phone. Out of nowhere, both of them laugh out loud, looking at each other, and Taiga can’t help but stop and watch them.

The way Hokuto smiles and laughs with Jesse is different from when he’s with anyone else. It’s so genuine and heartfelt and Taiga kind of wants to collect it in a jar and keep it safe. It’s just the way Hokuto’s eyes crinkle, turning smaller but shining brighter, how his mouth opens wide with laughter, perfectly white and straight teeth showing. How his cheeks turn slightly pink at the excitement he feels and how he enjoys the moment with his whole body.

His heart is full when he skips over to the two, flopping down on the other side of Hokuto, and Jesse quietly moves away without Hokuto noticing.

“Taiga?”

He ignores Hokuto and grabs his face in his hands, tilts his head as he stares at the younger.

“Hmm, hold on, I think there’s something on your face.”

“Oh? Where is it—”

Hokuto doesn’t get to finish his sentence before Taiga leans in and locks their lips together in a firm kiss, surprising the younger.

“It was me,” Taiga smirks when he pulls backs, living for the way Hokuto slowly turns redder by each second that passes.

“Oh my gosh,” Hokuto buries his face in his hands, turning his face away from Taiga. “I can’t believe you sometimes.”

Taiga chuckles as tries to pry Hokuto’s hands away from his face, wanting to look at the way his boyfriend is flustered. The younger refuses to give in, burying his face in Taiga’s chest instead, trying his best to escape. Taiga, on the other hand, decides it’s the perfect opportunity to lean down and nibble on Hokuto’s exposed earlobe before pressing soft kisses down his neck. It has an effect as Hokuto almost knocks him over when he lifts his head up.

“Taiga!”

“Mhmm, what is it Hokuto?” Taiga plays innocent, blinking at him with a sweet expression.

“I can’t with you,” Hokuto sighs in defeat. “You’re impossible.”

“But you love me,” Taiga leans in expectantly, resting his forehead against Hokuto’s.

“...that I do..” Hokuto mumbles back before he kisses Taiga. “You’re just bad for my self-restraint.”

* * *

**004.**

It’s late at night, his usual shows on the television already over, and his playlist on YouTube is slowly coming to an end too.

When a certain song pops up, Taiga turns in his bed, slightly more awake than before. He listens closely to the song, lets himself get immersed in the music, and then it hits him.

“Hokuto.”

He sits up, reaches for his phone, and quickly finds the song online. For some reason, the song makes him think about Hokuto. He doesn’t know exactly why but there’s something with the way the song is composed, the way the lyrics speak to his heart, how the melody catches his attention, and how the overwhelming emotion of sudden need surges through him. It all screams Hokuto to him. Maybe he knows that he’s missing the other but doesn’t want to admit it. They’re not on speaking terms anymore, not like they used to be at least. He wishes they could go back though. Maybe it’s too late.

For a moment, he contemplates whether he should send the song to Hokuto or not. It’s not until he gets a message in their group chat from Jesse that he decides to do it. Hokuto responds to Jesse quickly, telling the younger to go to sleep. Taiga is a bit surprised Hokuto is still awake as he’s usually asleep by now.

His fingers hover over Hokuto’s contact and the Add button. If he taps on it, there’s no going back.

At the same time, it’s after midnight, and nothing after midnight should count as anything serious. So, he decides to add Hokuto to his contacts, and when he gets to the chat screen, he copy-pastes the link to the song and sends it.

> _I thought of you._

He doesn’t expect Hokuto to reply to him because why would he? Which is why he almost falls out of his bed when his phone pings with a new message.

> _How funny, I was thinking about you too._

Taiga’s heart speeds up and his fingers shake as he types in a reply.

Maybe it’s not too later after all.

* * *

**005.**

“Can someone tell me why Hokuto is holding a bottle of wine and is on the floor in the bathroom crying?” Yugo sighs as he walks into the living room. He discards his jacket on the nearest chair and accepts the can of beer from Jesse. It’s been a long day for him, and he apologizes for being late to their usual Friday get-together.

“Oh damn, is it that bad?” Jesse cackles in between sips of his own drink.

“Just leave him, he’ll sober up soon,” Taiga groans from the kitchen where he’s refilling their snacks. “You know he’s just being dramatic.”

“But what caused it this time?”

Yugo looks at them all, honestly wondering what could have sent Hokuto in such a state already.

Juri and Shintaro exchange a few looks before they break out in laughter.

“Shuuuuuuut uuuuuup, I can hear you from here!” Hokuto’s miserable whines come from the bathroom. “Leave me alooooone.”

It only causes more laughter as Jesse also joins in, and for a split second, Yugo regrets coming here. He’s getting too old for this. Taiga places down the bowls of snacks on the table and the others attack them the moment the blond is out of the way, and half of the bowls are already empty.

When taiga sits down on the same couch as him, munching on a tomato, Yugo can’t help but raise his eyebrows, even after so many years together, at Taiga’s choice of snacks.

“What? I like tomatoes,” the blond almost sounds offended but he curls up on his end of the couch. Yugo simply shakes his head.

“So? About Hokuto?”

“Ask them,” Taiga says, nodding to the rowdy three who are munching happily on the snacks.

“Guys?” Yugo tries to get their attention, and he half-succeeds. They’re still laughing but they’re looking at him at least. “Hokuto?”

“Oh right, listen here,” Juri starts before raising his can of beer in Hokuto’s direction. “Hokuto found out that —”

“DON’T SAY IIIIIIIT!” Hokuto interrupts from afar.

“Ignore him,” Taiga sighs, finishing his tomato before he gets up to check up on Hokuto.

“Hokuto found out that Kyomo is engaged,” Juri manages to finish with a smirk and downs the beer.

Yugo can’t believe his ears and looks between Juri, Shintaro, and Jesse before he looks over to where Taiga is standing with his arms crossed by the bathroom door. He can’t hear what Taiga is saying to Hokuto but he can see the faint shimmer from the engagement ring he’s wearing. It hasn’t been long since he got engaged, and he figures that it might take some time to adjust to it.

“But he’s engaged to Hokuto.”

“And he’s very, very, very drunk already,” Shintaro snickers. “You know how he gets when he’s drunk.”

At this point in his life, he’s not surprised anymore. His friends are a bunch of idiots.

He looks back to Taiga and he’s managed to get Hokuto on his feet and taken a hold of the bottle of wine too. Hokuto clings onto Taiga as the older wipes away the remnants of his tears. Taiga smiles at his fiancé sweetly before he closes the short distance between them to kiss the pout away.

“Ah, damn it!” Juri yells out of nowhere, causing them all to nearly dropping whatever they’re holding. “I can’t call Kyomo ‘Kyomo’ anymore soon.”


	2. irresistible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short drabble that is somehow living in the universe of sailing ships: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785892 
> 
> Hokuto and Taiga trying to have some fun during their break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still completely in writer's block but I guess I wanted to get something off my mind ahaha
> 
> Set before they established their relationship. Classic pining from Hokuto.

"Honestly, you're impossible."

"You keep saying that but I don't see you resist."

Hokuto keeps sighing as Taiga pushes him against the door in the staff room, successfully locking it in place as he backs the younger up against it. There's the telltale smirk on the blond's face that makes his heart skip a beat and he knows, oh he fucking knows, that Taiga is up to no good. 

He kind of wants to wipe the smirk off Taiga's face but he also knows that they are at work, at a semi-public location, and sane people do not make rushed and illogical decisions then.

Except, he's not a calm and logical person when it comes to Kyomoto Taiga. 

With logic and sanity thrown out of the window, clothes thrown on the floor, and a few verbal complaints thrown at each other later, Hokuto thinks he might be crazy. 

"Why do I always agree to this?" he mumbles as he drags his teeth down Taiga's fair skin. There's a burning desire within Hokuto that wants to cover every spot of Taiga's skin with marks. Proof he's been there but he knows that it'll cause a ruckus at work if he does that. 

It doesn't mean he can't do it in places that can't be seen. 

"It's because I'm irresistible," Taiga almost purrs as Hokuto sucks on his skin, right where his shirt collar would hide it from the public.

“Yes yes, you are,” he agrees without even thinking about it, not because it’s not true but because he rarely gives in to the compliments Taiga gives himself.

“Oi, you’re not supposed to agree!”

Hokuto doesn’t respond to that, not verbally at least. Instead, he pulls Taiga closer by the waist, hands grasping at the soft skin. All he cares about right now is to feel more of the warmth that the older radiates. 

So he turns them around, backing Taiga against the door instead, the soft thud echoing through the room with the raspy moans he lets out when Hokuto travels lower on his chest with his mouth. 

He doesn’t know why he’s rolling with this when he knows that he shouldn’t. They’re at work, with barely any minutes to spare yet he can’t stop himself. Crazy indeed, he thinks as he sucks a mark on Taiga’s body right below the navel. A beautiful, throbbing mark that will remind the older about him. 

“Mine,” he whispers, barely audible for anyone to hear, not even himself, and he knows that Taiga didn’t hear him. It would have been embarrassing if he did but at the same time, nobody else makes him feel like this. 

He’s just about to take Taiga into his mouth when a loud bang fills the air. Taiga jumps away from the door and Hokuto falls to the floor and Fuma’s voice seeps through the door. 

“Get dressed and get back to work! We got a bus of ancient ladies coming in!”

They both groan out loud, not exchanging a word while they get dressed again, and Hokuto thinks it might be for the best. 

Before they go out of the staff room, Taiga pulls him close by the hip, breath tickling his ear and neck as he speaks. 

“My place tonight?”

Hokuto simply nods and when Taiga flashes him the brightest smile in the universe before skipping ahead, he decides that he’s indeed crazy. It’s impossible to resist Taiga. 


End file.
